


To Carry On The Family Traditions

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [16]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Hentai Level Plot and Dialog, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: To Carry on what the town does, to Sin in your blood and taint the waters of the sacred bond of family.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	To Carry On The Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> (So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?)
> 
> Characters are super OOC, deal with it. Also, this is basically just bad hentai.

" Oh, Alex" Elle moaned as Alex's hand reached into her jeans, Elle rested her hand on Alex's hard cock, throbbing in his jeans. This wasn't the first time they had, had sex. They heard the door click, both stopped, but neither pulled there hands away.

They pulled apart, and looked at the door, they saw Alex's little sister, she was only one year younger then them. she slammed the door behind her, her eyes wide with shock, "you guys don't do that, mom and dad are gonna come home soon Alex!" She said, worrily.

Elle was shocked the his sister wasn't saying anything about their hands, or leaving. Alex waved her off, "go away, you brat" he leaned back in to kiss Elle. The girl grabbed her brothers other hand that wasn't busy.

"Well, if you're gonna do that, then I want to too" her voice that of a child throwing a tantrum. She moved Alex's hand to her breast, Elle pulled away, and removed her hand from Alex's throbbing cock.

Alex sighed, "fine, come and sit on your big brothers lap then, if you're that jealous" he took his hand from Elle's jean, and unzipped his fly, pulling his cock out of his boxers. His sister smiled, pulling off her shorts, she wasn't wearing any panties, her pussy soaked her thighs.

"You're this wet already, it took you longer our first time" he laughed, the girl blushed, and punched him in the arm playfully. "Shut up, Stupid idiot!" She yelled at him. Elle sat on the bed, too shocked to speak, the girl crawled on her brothers lap, hovering over his cock, her pussy dripped onto it.

She slowly lowered herself down, "gah! Ah! Alex your dick is so good!" She moaned as she slipped all the way on it. "What are you two doing!?" Elle screamed, shocked at the display. Alex hugged his little sisters waist, pushing her breasts to his chest, the girls tongue stuck out, drool dripped down her lips, falling onto Alex's shirt.

"Ah! (Y/n), you came already? " he groaned out, he looked at Elle confused, raising an eyebrow, he thrusted up into his sister, the girl moaned, "don- ah! Don't you ever do this?" He asked, Elle rabidly shook her head, disgusted at the idea of sleeping with her little sister.

"Well, you should, it's an old family tradition, mom says" he moaned out, his hands moved to her ass, bouncing her up and down on his thick and long cock. "Gah! Oh, Alex I'm gonna cum again! Please cum in-in my pussy! Ah!" She screamed, her cum spilling over Alex's cock.

"Ah! You Brat, your pussy's too good" he moaned, stuffing his face in her breast, his cum filled up her pussy, spurting out onto the bed, Alex moved his sister under him, and went back to thrusting into her.

Elle's pussy was soaking, was, was she getting off to this?! She was! She couldn't stop herself, she reached her hand into her jeans, and began to run her clit at the display. "Oh, Alex, your little girlfriend is getting herself off!" His sister giggled, Alex looked at Elle, his cock getting harder inside his little sisters pussy.

"Ah! Alex your dick, it's getting bigger! " her voice cracked in shock. "Ah! Your dirty girlfriends making your dick bigger" her tongue fell out of her mouth, as she leaned her head back, staring at Elle, who was now blushing and pumping two fingers out of herself under her jeans.

Alex thrusted faster, "I'm gonna cum, again" Alex moaned out, " Gah! Cum Alex, cum inside my pussy! " she screamed, Alex again filled her up with his white, hot, sticky cum, It pooled out of her pussy.

He pulled out, her pussy drenched in his hot cum, Elle's fingers moved faster, trying to reach her orgasm, "here, let me help you" Alex said, he tucked his cock back into his jeans, crawling to Elle and pulling down her jeans. He crawled between her legs, and lapped at her pussy, as he had done many times before.

(Y/n) moved to sit on her hands and knees, intently staring at the two, as if she was trying to learn something important. Elle's face lit up like a Christmas at her staring. Suddenly, the girls (e/c) orbs watered, and spurted hot, wet tears, "waahh! Alex! Pay attention to me!" She cried, grabbing and pulling on his shirt.

He didn't pull away, causing the girl to cry more, "waaahh! Alex!" She tugged at his shirt. He pulled away from Elle's pussy, his lips and her wet pussy attached by strings of saliva and her wetness. He sat up slightly, the girl launched herself into his arms, wrapping herself in a hug.

He laid a hand on her head as she sobbed into his chest, gently rubbing her hair soothingly. "Geez, you stupid brat, stop being such a crybaby" Elle heard her sobbing her louder, "bu-but, you-ou don-t-don't careaboutmeanymore!" She quickly said the last part, making it hard to make out. " When-enn you have her-er-er-er! " Alex sighed, "of course I do, it's just, you know, she my girlfriend" she pulled away shocked, " but family comes fi-fi-first! " her nose bubbles with snot, Alex cringed, it wasn't unlike his little sister to burst into tears and cry about everything.

"But, you did cum first, you selfish brat, now I have to make her cum second" he roughly pushed her off him, causing her to call to the carpet with a thud, her socked feet spread wide apart, exposing her glistening pussy, drenched in her big brothers cum. Her light yellow shirt, hemmed with light green, pushed up, exposing her stomach. Alex simply went back to Elle's pussy, the girl quickly jumped up off the floor, Elle moaned loudly and grinded into his face.

She began to tug at his jeans this time, whining like a spoiled rich girl throwing a tantrum. "Waahhh! Alex! I'm still horny!" She was absolutely just making excuses. She successfully pulled Alex into the floor, Elle let out a whimper at the loss of contact. Alex landed with a loud thud, he propped himself up, glaring at his sister, he roughly grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, "Are you being a greedy little pervert, (y/n)?" His tone sounded like a threat, the girls eyes began to spurt more hot tears.

"You know how greedy little perverts get punished" her eyes widened in fear, "waaah! I'm sorry, Alex!" She screamed latching her arms around him, " too late, you've been a greedy little pervert, begging your big brother to fuck you like a whore, in front of a guest, non the less" she shook her head, repeating I'm sorry, over and over again. Elle didn't know what to do.

Alex yanked her hand, and planted her over his lap, He lifted his hand up, and sent it down on her ass, the girl whimpered in pain, "repent" he said, this was what his father had taught him to do, if his little sister acted this way, now never in this context, but Alex always punished her for acting out, she was fifteenth, she should know better.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated, sobbing uncontrollably, He brought his hand down again, Elle felt her pussy leak at the scene, she began to pumped two of her fingers inside herself again. "How many does a filthy pervert get?" He asked her, her already red ass throbbed in pain. She sniffed, " te-ten" "start counting" he brought his hand down again, "o-one!" And again, "two -o-o!" Again, " Thre-ree! " her pussy squirted onto her thighs, tears spilled over her cheeks, bubbles of snot arouse above her lip.

He brought it down again, "FO-ur-our!" She yelled, her eyes widened, staring at Elle fingerering herself. " Say what you are" Alex spoke, "perhaps, I'll stop, and give you a chance to repent" his cock throbbed, it poked into her stomach, "a filthy pervert" she whispered, He leaned closer to her, mockingly cupping a hand over his ear, "sorry, could hear you" , "a greedy little pervert" her voice even quieter this time. His hand reached down and rubbed her slippery slit, gently brushing over her throbbing clit.

" Come on, brat, say it louder, and tell me what you want me to do to you" he eyes bubbled over, her nose blowing more bubbles of snot. "I'M A FILTHY, SHAMEFUL, GREEDY LITTLE PERVERT, AN-AND I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME YOUR CUM SLUT PIGGY!" She screamed , Alex plunged three fingers in her pussy. Her pussy squirted into his hand, dripping to the floor.

" Ah! Alex!" Elle moaned, Alex's head turned to look at her, He smirked, "looks like you're a pervert too, Elle" he laughed, his little sister's eyes bubbled over with hot tears, Alex took his finger out of her, "No! Alex! Put them back in!" She demanded, " I did-d-d what you wanted! " her voice laced with desperation.

"Well, Elle needs to be Punished too"


End file.
